


Scream for Me

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, content: character death, content: dark fic, content: psycho!OOC!Lucius, content: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius never liked it when the other kids played with his toys. Now Draco has taken his favourite toy and broken it. It has consequences for all involved for some things never mend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Psycho!Lucius. But Elfflame wanted pets and non-con and torture and a cruel Lucius... And I'll do a lot to please Elf <3.

**Scream for Me**

Nobody could accuse the Malfoys for not treating their pets in a decent way. They had several, some young, others older. Of course they each had their favourite; Narcissa's was Oliver Wood; a cute looking, handsome young man. Draco's and Blaise's was Seamus. Lucius had never cared the least for him. But his son and his pure-blood lover found Seamus amusing. He wasn't broken in yet, and Draco had much fun trying. He still tried to fight his destiny, as if Potter wasn't dead, as if the world wasn't set right.

And the world was right. Slowly - for not to draw too much attention to the genocide - Voldemort was killing off or offering the Muggle-borns as servants and slaves to his faithful followers. The world was definitely a better place now, without Precious Potter and his Mudblood friends. Oh yes. The world was so much better. Not that Lucius was, or had ever been, especially fond of Voldemort either, he liked to be the one in charge. But since he was Voldemort's second in command life had possibilities. Fringe benefits so to speak. A steady flow of money, slaves, pets and other gifts. Power.

Lucius had his favourite pet, too. A gift from Voldemort. Lucius was very fond of his recent pet.The best he'd had yet. It had been so compliant, so eager to please.

And that was why the scene that met him as he opened the gate to the Dungeon was very, very displeasing.

He had just stepped in on his son and his son's lover. It was a beautiful view; two young wizards, almost naked in the candlelight: Blaise's lean body, Draco's pale, luminescent fragile beauty; both so very, very attractive.

And it would have been a beautiful sight if it hadn't been disturbed by a sickening smell, as if bodies were littered in the corners, left to bleed. It would have been beautiful if Draco's and Blaise's slender, athletic torsos hadn't been smeared with blood. The smell of blood, of vomit and urine, of sex, filled the room with a nauseating stench.

Lucius' eyes narrowed dangerously. An expression of hate and possessiveness flickered over his face, distorting his fair features into a mask of disgust.

'What do you think you are doing, Draco?' he asked, voice Arctic cold.

The two young men looked up, not quite believing the annoyed, displeased tone of voice.

'Would you mind telling me why my pet is here, _my_ pet, in a state of health that is utterly unacceptable?' Lucius looked to the dungeon wall. Hanging in manacles, covered in his own blood, decorated with lashes and bruises and bleeding cuts, covered in blood as if a red blanket was wrapped around his body, hung Justin. Blood and other human fluids were pooling beneath him. He was unconscious, one arm looked as if it was broken, the manacles forcing him to use it to support him any way.

'But he's just a pet, father. Nothing to get worked up over.'

Lucius tried to keep his temper. 'He might be a pet, Draco, but he is _my_ pet. I have not given you permission to play with my toys, have I?

Draco looked away, knowing he'd screwed up. 'No...'

Lucius stepped closer to Draco, his eyes flashing dangerously, almost like fluid silver. 'Why have you beaten him like this? This has noting to do with pleasure. Why, Draco?' He got a hold of Draco's thin, blood-smeared arm, fingers squeezing it hard, as would a snake strangle it's prey. 'Why?'

Draco yanked his arm out of his father's hard hand. Angrily Draco shouted at Lucius. ' _Because he wouldn't scream for us, father. He wouldn't scream_!'

 

It all started months before. Prisoners, those who hadn't fled from or died in the battle were collected and sent to the Dark Lord. The victors gathered at Hogwarts, Voldemort's new residence. The Death Eaters had entertained themselves with their captives until the Dark Lord had decided to either give them away or get rid of them.

'Lucius, my friend,' The Dark Lord had said, ' would you like to have any of these... this filth? You may pick the ones you like. Some of them might be useful as servants.' Lord Voldemort looked at his followers. 'Kill the rest. The wizarding world has no use for such as those.' The Dark Lord looked at the prisoners with contempt.

Lucius bowed before his lord. 'Thank you, Master. I'd like a couple. As you know I happen to like Muggle sports.' He laughed.

That made Lord Voldemort smile. 'Yes, you're quite happy to play with them, I've heard. Now, go on... take the ones you like.'

Lucius looked at the ragged, wounded, tired witches and wizards. Bereft of their wands, bereft of hope, of their future. They would be slaves until they were killed. They all knew that. They all looked crushed, desperate.

Lucius didn't want a desperate pet. He wanted a pet who would be strong enough to want to live. It wouldn't be any fun playing with it otherwise, would it?

He chose randomly four, five of the best looking young men. He didn't think of it as if he was saving their lives. They'd probably all be dead in a year or so. His toys never lasted long. He was turning to face the Dark Lord once more as his eyes were caught by the sight of a tall, dark-haired boy. Maybe seventeen or eighteen. Lucius shrugged. He needed no more pets. He'd only walked a couple of steps before he regretted. The calm look in the young man's eyes had been far too interesting. He turned back.

'You!' He waved at the young man. 'Here, boy!' he commanded. Up close the boy was good looking. He carried himself with a calm confidence, not arrogant, but almost. Probably bred by some aristocrat Muggle. Lucius shrugged. It didn't matter where he came from. 'Your name, boy?'

'Justin, sir. Justin Finch-Fletchley.'

Justin turned out to be trainable.

That's what Lucius liked about his sweet pet. He had no illusions, the pet. He had--contrary to Gryffindors, who thought they could fight him; contrary to the Slytherins (yes, there had been Slytherin pets, too) who thought they could negotiate with him; contrary to the Ravenclaws, who thought they could outsmart him--no intention of being braver, smarter or more cunning than his master. Hufflepuffs were never subtle, but they were realistic, easygoing pets. So much better than the ones Lucius had had from the other houses.

It seemed as if nothing could rattle Justin. He had his feet firmly planted on the ground. No matter what Lucius did to him, he endured. He didn't beg, he didn't scream, he didn't whimper. He just waited until Lucius finished what he was doing, no matter if he was whipping the boy, cutting his fair skin with razor-sharp knives or branding him, fucking him, biting him, or exposing him to more subtle branches of torture. There had been that time with the snake-pit, though. Justin didn't seem especially fond of snakes. That was the only time Lucius could remember his pet being close to losing it. He had been so beautiful in his silence and fear.

Justin was marked as all Lucius' pets; marked with the Malfoy crest. A circle of two green snakes intertwined, biting each other's tails. The pet hadn't been decidedly fond of the serpent tattoo. It seemed like he was a bit phobic about snakes. Ironic to have two of them firmly attached to one's buttock.

Lucius was pleased to see how easy his pet learnt to obey. And so quickly, too. He was broken in rather quickly. He willingly took Lucius' cock in his warm mouth, took him willingly down his throat. He spread his cheeks when Lucius ordered him to, sometimes even wantonly before that. He came--also willingly--in silent spurts over his master's hand. It happened more and more often that Lucius decided to reward his pet with an orgasm when it had been particularly pleasing.

One thing irritated Lucius, though. Justin's silence. He wanted to find out what caused it. One night when he had been very cruel to Justin without having the desired effect he felt compelled to ask him. He had his fingers entangled in Justin's messy hair. There were still crusts of blood in it.

'Why will you not scream? Do I not hurt you in a satisfactory way? Do I have to be harsher, more cruel?'

Justin didn't look at him. He was taught well. 'I am sorry, Master. I... I can't. Then I will have given up myself, given in forever. I...can't.' For the first time Justin begged. 'Please, Master! Please! I will do anything. Please, do no not order me to scream!' He had thrown himself at Lucius' feet.

Lucius had been furious. A pet was not to ask things like that. If Lucius wanted his pet to scream, it screamed. If he wanted it to be silent, it was. 'Very well,' he'd said to Justin, 'then I order you never to scream. And trust me my pet, I will do things to you that would make you wish you could scream your heart out. But since you want it like this, I'll add one condition to it: scream _once_ , and I'll perform the Killing Curse on you the forthcoming day!'

Justin had bowed his head in obedience and whispered, a quiet whisper, not for Lucius to hear, ' But if I scream even _once_ , I will scream my heart out. Then hope is dead.'

Lucius had been particularly creative with his whips and knives that night.

 

So of course Lucius was extremely angry with his ponce of a son and the haughty lover he'd chosen. They meddled with his carefully made work, his carefully made preparations. Meddled with his pet, his well-behaved, housebroken pet.

Lucius hissed at his son. The insolent brat had the audacity to talk back to him!

'I have _ordered_ him not to scream for _anyone_ ,' you fool. He is my pet, and you are not to experiment or order my pets to do anything! Do you understand, Draco? You are both going to pay for this,' Lucius snarled. 'You, Blaise, are going to substitute as my pet, and you, Draco, are to be Justin's servant until his wounds are healed. We do not treat our pets or hounds or servants like that if they are well behaved and submitting to our needs and wishes! You'll learn the hard way, since that specific snippet of information has slipped past you while you were taught how to manage a manor house.'

'You can't make us do this,' Blaise protested. 'You can't-...'

A hard blow on his face stopped him from speaking. Blaise held a hand up to his cheek, his eyes wide. Lucius grabbed a blood-smeared collar, obviously thrown at the table after having been used at Justin, and pressed it into Blaise's other hand.

'I suggest you put this on now if you are not uncommonly fond of experiencing the Cruciatus Curse first hand!' Lucius didn't look like he was in anyway to be contradicted. Blaise managed to put the collar around his own neck, hands shaking either with anger or fright. Lucius didn't know which, and he didn't care.

Ignoring the two ignorant fools he had allowed to live in his house he turned to his pet. Luckily he was unconscious when Lucius took him down. He had several broken ribs, a broken arm, he was almost bled white from the many, many cuts Draco and Blaise had made on his beautiful skin. He stank, wet with his own blood, vomit and urine. No, they hadn't been nice to him.

Lucius held his beloved pet carefully in his arms, not caring about the smell. He owed his faithful property to take care of him. He managed to get a hold on Draco's red, silken night-robe and wrapped it around Justin, trying to cover him up, ice cold as he was.

'Blaise, Draco! - My bedroom. Right away!' Lucius commanded.

'What are we to do there?' Blaise asked, arrogant as always.

'As I told you, idiot, you are going to substitute as my pet. And Draco is going to help me restoring the remains of Justin to something recognisable. Now. Out!'

Lucius hastened through the manor, not sure whether Justin would live. He would not lose his pet this way, to his son and that deviant boyfriend of his. When they reached his chambers he laid Justin down on the large bed. He was still breathing, but barely. Lucius quickly performed a series of complex healing spells, ending with a Scourgify to remove the disgusting remains of blood and vomit.

Justin was breathing more evenly now, colour rising as a sweet sunset in his cheeks, his breath coming out in little puffs. Lucius caressed his toy's hand, his eyes uncharacteristically soft. He turned to his son, eyes hardening. Flint. Cold.

'Kneel at the bed, Draco. You are to stay there until I--or Justin--command you to do otherwise.'

Draco knew better than to argue.

'And you, Blaise. Go lie over the dressing table. Now!' Lucius sneered, stopping Blaise's outburst before it even came out of his mouth. 'Either you do as I tell you, or you'll leave my house immediately. You will never return. Is that understood?

'Yes, sir,' Blaise stuttered, at last seeing the severity in the situation.

Lucius covered the still unconscious Justin with several warm quilts, wrapping him carefully in them. He lay down, wrapping his arms around Justin, too, kissing his face, whispering little endearments to him.

Draco interrupted. 'Father, please. Can I... can I please leave. I would like not to be here while you...are intimate with Justin.'

'Oh, Draco. I am not going to be _intimate_ with Justin for a while.' Lucius rose from the bed hesitantly. 'You have ruined that for me, haven't you. Almost destroyed my pet and my pleasure. No. I am not going to be intimate with Justin.' He went over to the table he had ordered Blaise to lie down over. 'But you are to watch while I break my newest pet in. I trust he's used to being buggered? I think I can take him a bit rough, don't you, without hurting him too much? Judging by the way he screams at night for you to fuck him harder I think I can.' Lucius slid his hand in Blaise's hair and grabbed it so hard that Blaise cried out.

'Sorry.' Lucius said, not the slightest bit sorry, 'Am I hurting you, Blaise? Get used to it, because I am not stopping before every blow and cut and bruise you have given my pet are returned.' He dug his nails into Blaise's skin, watching his face contract in pain. He was so beautiful, the regal face contorted, trying to keep himself from crying.

Lucius bent down to whisper in Blaise's ear. 'Will you scream for me, Blaise? Will you?' He reached around him and twisted a nipple so hard that Blaise almost couldn't breathe from the intense pain. His first deep intake of breath allowed him to do what Lucius asked: scream; a high pitched, sweet sound. So beautiful.

The screams continued as Lucius shoved himself inside Blaise. No warning, little lubrication. Maybe Blaise wasn't quite as used to be fucked hard as he thought he was. With a few harsh strokes Lucius finished, feeling only a slight satisfaction by fucking his son's lover, rather more satisfied with the revenge. The shocked look in their eyes was so very pleasing. With an expression of utter indifference Lucius pushed Blaise away. This was nothing like his own, soft, obedient pet. 'Out!' he commanded his son-in-law. 'Clean yourself up and go to the kennels. You are not sleeping up here before I allow you to.' Blaise looked horrified. He didn't say anything, but walked unevenly to the door, as if he was in pain. A mixture of blood and semen trickled down his thighs. Not Justin's blood, but his own. Not Draco's come, but Lucius'.

Draco, who was kneeling beside the large bed rose.

'Where do you think you are going?'

'But...'

'No, Draco. Justin hasn't given you permission to leave.'

'But...'

'You are to care for Justin better than any healer. I put full responsibility for his recovery on you, my son. If he's not back in good health, you are going to pay. You are to take care of his needs. Go fetch potions and bandages. Make sure he'll get a long, hot bath when you have treated him. I want him clean, without pain and tugged in my bed in clean sheets. You are to feed him his meals, make sure he eats well, that he do not need _anything_! Understood, Draco?

A timid voice interrupted them. 'Master! May I ask something?'

Lucius ignored his pet, even though he was pleased that he had was conscious. He turned to Draco once more. 'Out, Draco. Get the potions for Justin.' He watched his son, hawk-eyed, as he left. Only then did he recognize Justin's question, nodding his accept.

'Did you mean what you said... that Draco is to be mine until I am healed?'

'Yes. But be careful my pet. It could be uncomfortable for you later on if I choose to pay you back what you do to him.'

'Yes, Master. I understand. But... may I do to him what I want?'

'I told you, didn't I, Justin? You may.' Lucius answered in a slightly annoyed, tired tone. 'Do not annoy me with further questions.'

'I want Draco to make love to me.'

Lucius almost didn't believe his own ears. Of all the cheek...

'You want Draco to make _love_ to you?'

'I am sorry, if I have upset you, Master. I'm very sorry. But if you are to do everything to me later that I do to Draco...'

Lucius looked disbelievingly at the former Hufflepuff for seconds, silent, obviously a bit mystified. The he threw his head back and roared with laughter. 'Oh, pet! You amuse me to no end. Make love to you...' He shook his head. 'Pet, pet, pet... a Malfoy makes love to his wife. Not to servants or animals or pets. Make love to you? Hilarious!'

He cupped Justin's cheek with a slender hand. 'But I will reward you for your clever idea. And when I'm done, I want you to fuck my son. He'll have to learn that there are consequences. He'll be taught not to spoil my property. And he'll have to learn that a Malfoy is not untouchable.'

Lucius sat down on the bedside. 'Tell me, Justin... do you love me?'

The boy in the bed raised his eyes to meet his master's; not used to look his owner in the eye. He knew it had consequences, too.

'I owe allegiance to you, Master.'

'That is not what I asked!'

'May I speak freely, sir?'

'You may. But I'll still punish you if what you say is disrespectful or if it displeases me.'

The slight flicker of hope that shone in Justin's eyes went out.

'I'm sorry, Master. I would never offend you on purpose. It is just that I miss tenderness so much. It was never lacking when I gr-'

'That is enough, Justin! You are not here in my house as a lover or a guest. You are mine. Not a servant, not an employee. Mine. My property. To do with as I see fit. You should consider yourself lucky. My pets normally don't last this long.' He let his fingers flicker over Justin's nipple, pinching it lightly. 'I should probably punish you for your insolence but that will have to wait. You are not well enough to endure torture hard enough to give me any pleasure.' As if Lucius was struck by a sudden idea he moved closer to Justin. He slid a hand around Justin's neck, dragging him close in his usual rough, demanding, way. He paused for a second.

Justin was probably expecting the usual hard kisses, the violent bites. A tongue shoved in his mouth, down his throat, making him choke.

They never came.

Instead Lucius pressed soft lips over his, tugging lightly at his lower lip. A similar soft hand stroked his cheek, slowly, tenderly, carefully as if a large butterfly had just accidentally brushed his skin.

A tongue hesitated, playing with Justin's lips. Gasping, as if he was surprised by the unexpected kindness, he opened up, stroking Lucius' tongue with his own. The kiss deepened, never violent. Possessive, yes, never violent. More kisses, soft.

Justin fell asleep in Lucius' arms, kissed asleep.

 

The following days Justin gradually got better. Draco took care of him, obviously not pleased. He was not complaining, but he clearly let Justin feel that he hated this. On the fifth day--the first day where Justin felt like a human being again, Lucius returned; a determined look in his handsome face.

'Well, Draco. It is time for your lesson,' he said, waving Draco nearer. 'Take off your clothes.'

'No. Why should I?'

'I do not tolerate disobedience. You'll better do it voluntarily. If I am to help you, you will find it most regrettable, I'm certain.'

Draco stripped, blushing furiously.

'Now lie down here.' Lucius pointed at the table where he had raped Blaise Zabini.

'No, Father, please... ' Draco clearly expected the same treatment.

'Oh, grow up, Draco. I am not going to touch you. Now, your upper body over the table.' Lucius looked at the bed, at Justin. 'Pet, would you mind assisting me?'

He grabbed Draco's arms and pinned them to the table. 'I want you to fuck my son.'

Draco whimpered and cried. 'Please, father, don't do this to me... not while you watch. Please leave us, at least leave. Please! Please!' His cheeks were wet from tears already. No, Draco wasn't quite as satisfied as he could have been.

Lucius ignored his son. It was if he didn't exist. He looked across Draco's slender body at Justin, who stood, trembling, not really wanting to do this. 'Rub some oil on your cock, Justin. Draco may not to be lubricated or stretched first. I want him to feel exactly how you felt when he almost ruined you for me. It would have been a pity; you have a delightfully fuckable arse, my lovely pet.' Lucius smirked cruelly. 'Now, let us see if my son can take it like a man--up _his_ delicious arse.'

As it was, he couldn't.

 

That night Lucius came to Justin for the first time in five days. He was still careful not to hurt his pet, but there was no doubt he wanted to. Justin could feel the rage, the insanity, so cleverly held back for almost a week. It moved inside his master as if a monster had pushed itself in and underneath Lucius' fair skin. It moved around carefully, only tentatively trying to get out. It would only be a matter of hours before the omnivorous, sickening devil was back, ruling its angelic hide.

Justin fell back into Lucius' embrace, drowning in his kisses.

His master's arms were around him, his master was buried inside him, his master was over him, filling him as all hope left. It was so safe and satisfying, giving in to the master. Teeth tearing in his flesh, nails in his skin. The exquisite pain. His masters soft whisper as he moved inside him, taking him, possessing him.

'Will you scream for me, pet? Will you scream?'

 

That night Justin's screams echoed through the manor. 

The master's toys never lasted long.


End file.
